


sleepy mornings

by wolflegend



Series: i will love you in every time, and universe [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, akeshu is the reason I exist TBH, something sweet and domestic... good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolflegend/pseuds/wolflegend
Summary: waking up in the morning can be a bit of a challenge, but luckily you’re in this together





	sleepy mornings

Akira blinked as he woke up, trying to get his eyes used to the harsh sunlight tumbling in from the window. He closed his eyes once again, and screwed them shut. “Damn. We really shouldn’t leave the curtains open at night anymore, huh?” he thought, unscrewing his eyes and opening them slowly. He yawned, and snuggled closer to Goro, pressing his face into the older man’s chest. Goro grunted, and shifted his arm so he was holding Akira. 

Goro was more of a morning person than Akira. Yet when it came to spending time together in the mornings, Goro would prolong it for as long as possible. He opened his eyes and looked down at his boyfriend who appeared to be asleep.

"Good morning Kurusu-kun, I see you are awake?" Goro asked, smiling down at Akira. Akira shifted his head so he was looking up at Goro, and smiled as well.

"Of course I am honey." Akira said, as he propped himself up with his arm. "And I told you to just call me Akira. So why do you still insist on being so... So formal with me? We've been dating for years now Goro, and if I call you by your first name, you should call me by mine."

Goro looked a little taken aback. He still wasn't used to Akira's affections at times, and still felt unfamiliar with such intimacies. 

"If you insist then, Akira... I'm sorry that I am still awkward with such things..." Goro blushed a little at the intimacy of it all. Here he was, holding the man of his dreams, being called his first name by the man of his dreams, and being allowed to do the same to him. It was a wonder how this even happened to someone like him.

Akira smiled. "Good." He said, moving up and kissing Goro on the cheek. "Now, let's get up since we're both awake, alright? I'll make us some coffee." Akira got out of bed, and slipped on one of Goro's shirts and a sports bra. Goro flushed a little more, as he always seemed to forget that Akira slept shirtless. Akira wandered out of the room and headed to the kitchen. 

"Mornings like these really are the best, huh?" Goro muttered to himself as he too got out of bed, and headed towards the kitchen. He watched as Akira poured water over the grounds, and deeply inhaled the scent of the coffee.

"Nice boxers." Akira snorted as Goro stepped into the kitchen.

"You're the one who bought these for me after all." Goro said, smiling. He walked over to where Akira was, and kissed him on the top of the head. Akira flushed a little, and giggled, tilting his head up to kiss him back.

These mornings were absolutely wonderful.


End file.
